The Clone
The Clone is an American thriller video game series, being published by since January 16th, 2014. Synopsis When a deceased soldier gets genetically cloned, the Clone begins to unravel the true purposes of his cloning. Games #'' '' (2014) #''The Clone 2'' (2016) #''The Clone 3'' (2018) #''The Clone 4'' (2020) # # Characters Main *'Conrad Rooke (clone)' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - the paranoid clone of a deceased fearless soldier who inherited most of his memories and now heads to figure out the reasons of his cloning and tries to deal with his newfound life. Supporting *'Melanie Rooke' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the original Conrad's caring wife who, despite him being a clone, cares about him like how she cared about her original husband as she feels like he never died and tries to make sure he doesn't get killed while trying to discover TBD. *'Carla Rooke' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Conrad and Melanie's gothic teenage daughter who feels conflicted due to her father's clone not being her deceased father as she tries to embrace the clone as TBD. *'Marcus Johnson' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - Conrad's TBD best friend who admits he doesn't care if he's a clone since he is glad that he is back hopefully for good, occasionally providing additional aid to him. *'Dr. Audrey Connors' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - Conrad's rather calm therapist who tries to figure out why the clone feels like he doesn't belong to this world and helps him to adapt to the modern TBD. *'Edna Sunderland' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a TBD young hacker who aids Conrad to find out the reasons TBD, becoming a close friend to Carla. *'Agent David Watson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Marvin Roxx' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - the megalomaniacal CEO of Roxx Genetics who is responsible for cloning Conrad as he is obsessed with creating the perfect human by using the technology that cloned Conrad. **'Dr. Fern Matthews' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Marvin's head scientist who is equally insane as she helps her boss to recapture "her child" and treat him like her very own child and TBD. **'Lilly Graves (clone)' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sgt. Margret Wilson' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a seductive yet ruthless military sargeant who forced Conrad into participating in the cloning project while she also took advantage of it by blackmailing him into having sex with her due to her obsessive crush on him, eventually falling into madness after nearly getting killed by Conrad's clone. **'Harvey Parker' (voiced by Chris Cox) - a ruthless trustworthy soldier who helps Margret to achieve her goal to force Conrad's clone into being with her as he TBD. *'Wilford Edison' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - a corrupt lawyer who is assigned to burn all documents related to the cloning of Conrad to avoid controversy and enters into a conflict with the clone due to being partially responsible for TBD. * Film adaption See The Clone. In 2018, Square Enix signed an agreement with Warner Bros. Pictures to produce a theatrical adaption of the series. Trivia * The series is confirmed to be set in Denver, Colorado. However, other areas appear in the main story including New York City, San Francisco, Washington, D.C, Detroit, Miami, London, Tokyo and Nepal. * Category:Video game franchises Category:Square Enix Category:2014 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas